Percy jackson truth o dare
by Son Of Percy Jackson
Summary: Percy Jackson plays truth or dare. let just say it has way too many lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello every one this my first fanfiction. Please read and review. No flames please. Warning contains sex._**

 ** _Disclaimer I do not one Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._**

Percy POV

Hello my name is Percy Jackson and my day is shit.

 _Flashback._

"Percy do you want to play truth or dare?" asks Annabeth

"Sure," I say

We walk over to the Zeus cabin where the Stolls, Thalia, Leo, Katie, and piper are waiting. We sit down next to Thalia.

"the rules are, if you do not do a dare you have to spin a bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss ON THE LIPS. If you do not do a truth you have to give the person on your left a blowjob or eat them out till' they come."

"who goes first" I say

"since I am the host I will go first" says Thalia "Percy truth or dare.

"Truth" I respond.

"how many times have you had sex?" she says.

"5 times" I say while blushing.

"Leo truth or dare?" I say.

"DARE" he responds.

" I dare you to fuck Conner Stoll" I say smirking.

Conner and Leo both say "I WE HAVE TO?"

I say " unless you want to spin the bottle and kiss on the lips whoever it lands on"

So Leo spins the bottle and it lands on… Piper. He kisses her and says

"Annabeth truth or dare?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer I do not one Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. happy reading!_**

 _percy POV_

 _"Annabeth truth or dare"_

"dare" she responded

"i dare you to have sex with Percy" says Leo

 _ **sorry for the short update**_

 _ **peace out son of percy jackson**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**i just want to say thanks to titanking666 this chapter was posted. R &R. enjoy.**_

Percy's POV

"Alright then. Let's go Percy." Annabeth said, taking my hand and leading me away from the game for the dare.

When Leo made that dare, I didn't know what I didn't know what I didn't believe more. The fact that he would actually make that dare, or the fact that Annabeth said that we were actually going to do it. I mean, we've done it before, but not quite like this. This was new for us. But I had no reason to complain at all. So we kept walking until we finally stumbled upon an empty room. Once we found that room, we went in, closed and locked the door, and Annabeth just threw herself at me. She smashed her mouth on mine and I responded to her right away. It was just teeth, lips, and tongue. With us kissing, licking, biting, and trying to get as close as we could to each other.

"Shall we?" I asked as best as I could through all the kissing.

"Let's." Annabeth responded and leaned down on the bed in the room, bringing me with her.

We worked our clothes off as best as we could, though it was a little hard with how we had most of our focus and attention on each other. But we were able to work around it and freed ourselves and each other of our clothes. Never has there been a time where we've made love and I wasn't so intoxicated and hypnotized by her beauty. I truly was one lucky guy to have a girlfriend like Annabeth. True, she does get on my nerves sometimes, she gives me quite a number of headaches, and it is irritating how she brings up my lack of intelligence sometimes, but I still loved her.

I moved away from her mouth, which she gave a irritated groan to. But that was instantly replaced by a pleasure filled moan when I attacked her tits. She threw her head back and arched her back up to me, bringing her chest closer to me. She also placed her hand on the back of my head, trying to bring me closer to her. Annabeth's boobs are pretty big for a girl her age. They would make you think that she got herself breast implants or something. I never ask her about it though. It would be very offensive, and I don't want to end up having a red hand mark placed on my face. And Annabeth really only lets this happen when we're having sex and when she's caught up in the pleasure she's feeling. Any other time, she won't let it happen. At least I think. I didn't know really. But I'd be better off leaving things how they are for her.

"Hm, why don't you put those lovely fingers of yours to use, hm?" Annabeth moaned.

Catching on to what she was talking about and being surprised, because the dirty and filthy side of Annabeth still amazes beyond belief, I my knuckles to her crotch and slid my middle finger inside her pussy. If found that she was already wet and warm for me, which excited me. I circled her before slowly and deeply started digging into her. A hungry moan was escaping her at this. Especially when I moved my lips from her tits and started sucking on her neck and ear. With how she arched her body a lot when my now hard cock was pressed against her thigh, I could tell she wanted it right now. But I wanted this excitement to last for a little longer, so I decided to continue teasing her.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Oh gods Percy, put it in me." Annabeth begged.

"I don't know. I mean, I kinda like what I'm doing right now." I said as I felt her trying to thrust herself against my finger and her vagina walls began to spasm on me.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Annabeth demanded.

"Not yet." I whispered right into her ear as I curled my finger inside her, making her gasp and make her body clench.

"Gods, I hate you Perseus Jackson." Annabeth said bringing my lips to hers and snaking her tongue in my mouth.

It went on until she needed to breathe, and I went in for another kill.

"Using my full name? Yeah, okay. I'm so gonna punish you for that." I said.

I knew Annabeth didn't like being helpless like this, and I knew she would never admit it to me, but I knew she actually loved it when I pleasured and play with her body. I knew she loved feeling violated and dirty during sex. I found that out on our fourth time, and I was going to starting taking that up to the max, whether she wanted me to right now or not. So I went down, kissing her as I made my journey, and began to swirl my tongue around her clit. Annabeth can deny it all she wants, but I knew she wanted this. I knew she wanted me to be as filthy as I could be with her. If she didn't, than I wouldn't even be doing this right now.

"Oh gods Percy, Please. Please, fuck me now." Annabeth practically whimpered while trying to bring my head closer to her and started humping my face.

I didn't give in to her pleas. I just ignored her pleas and continued to tease and pleasure her with my tongue. She withered in ecstasy from it and was moaning up a storm. It was only when I got her on the screaming edge did I stop and ended it with a kiss on her pussy as if I was kissing her lips. She threw her arms above her and was breathing hard. But she kept her eyes on me as I kissed my way back up her body. And she couldn't hold back a very girlish and sweet moan when I finally entered her.

"No more Perseus. Only Percy." I made as clear as I could.

"Oh gods. Oh Percy. Percy Jackson, I hate you and love you more than ever, you filthy, sexy, and . . . and . . . and amazing demigod." Annabeth got out as best as she could and brought her hands on my biceps in a very possessive manner as I started grinding against her.

"You can hide it all you want Annabeth. But I know you loved me teasing you. And I know you love me playing with your body." I said I started feverishly pounding in her and kissed, licked, and bit her ear.

"Ah, oh, oh yes. Yes. Yes Percy, yes! Give it to me. Oh gods, yes!" Annabeth loudly moaned as she wrapped her legs around me and withered like crazy.

A growl ended up escaping from me as I started going even faster and harder than I ever have before. And that's what kept happening to us both until we both had finally reached our climaxes. And it was a very messy, wet, and huge one at that. We were breathing really hard, both of us really tired and exhausted from our love making.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth panted and brought me in for a tender kiss.

"I love you to Annabeth." I responded.

"We should get back to the others." Annabeth said.

"I don't know really. I mean, we both look and smell like sex. We're practically drenched in our climaxes." I pointed out on how we really were a mess.

"Oh wow. Well then, how about a shower?" Annabeth suggested.

"That could work I guess." I said as I was about to get up, only for Annabeth to tighten her hold on me.

"Stay inside me." Annabeth panted.

"Okay, but we really need to clean up so we can get back to the game Annabeth." I said.

"Carry me." Annabeth said wrapping her arms around me.

I quietly sighed at this, but did keep myself in her and picked her up and moved us into the shower room that was luckily in here. So we got cleaned up as best as we could, and ended up having a bonus sex in the shower while we were at it, and got ready to head back to the others. Our clothes were a little messy, we didn't think it was much of a good idea to go back in them. So we just used the bathrobes we found and put those on instead.

"That took a while. Have fun Annabeth?" Thalia teased when we arrived back to the game.

"You have no idea Thalia." Annabeth said winking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

sexlover5483 please do not hate me any more.

 _ **Italics are thoughts. R &R!**_

Annabeth POV.

"Leo truth or dare" I say.

"dare"

"do you want a naughty or a nice one" I reply

"nice"

"I dare you to lick the floor.

"damn you"

 _He does it anyways lol._

Leo POV.

 _ouch Annabeth made me lick the floor._

"eeewwww" I say

"Thalia truth or dare"

"truth"

"Damn it, do you love or have any feelings toward Percy?"

"yes, damn it LEO!" she reply's

Third person POV.

Annabeth starts to growl at that statement. Percy is also really surprised.

"really?" Percy asks.

"yes" she says in a small voice.

"let's get back to the game" Travis says.

Suddenly Percy says "I'm going to Olympus. I will be right back with a surprise."

Percy POV.

" _dad can you teleport me to the throne room and can you call a meeting?"_

" _Sure" he reply's_

Suddenly I'm in the throne room.

"What have you call us here for, Poseidon" Zeus thunders. (pun intended)

"Percy wanted something, so ask him."

"Percy why did you call us here?" he asks kindly

"do you all want to play dirty truth or dare, we could use some Olympians to ramp it up." I say

"sure" they all say at once

"you positive artemins, you could lose your virginity." I say.

"I'm positive" she says

"Lets go back to the Zeus cabin then" I say

We all flash there scaring everyone.

"now lets really have some fun" I say


End file.
